Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is a fighting video game developed by Papaya Studio and published by Crave Entertainment, for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was released on June 2, 2011 in North America and in Europe on April 20, 2012. A port of the game for major game consoles (Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) entitled: ''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL ''was released in North America on November 15, 2011 and May 18, 2012 in Europe. A TV announcer for Cartoon Network, presumably the cartoon superhero Space Ghost (voiced by George Lowe), decides to take a day off and watch some of the company's television series. However, to his horror, he finds that all these shows are facing a very strange, utter destruction, and his channel is flipping like crazy, leading him to watch the all-star superhero Ben Tennyson, who, seeing a newspaper article about the return of his arch-enemy, Vilgax, heads off to find him. Ben is then transported into Marzipan City, Chowder's world. There he battles a corrupted Chowder, a Cat-bear-rabbit-thing who loves to eat. The hero then teams up with him to find Mung Daal, Chowder's employer. They find him with Vilgax, who escapes while the two are defending Mung. Ben discovers through his Ultimatrix that there's a dimensional disturbance, as Chowder's dimension is disintergrating like mad. Ben and Chowder are then brought to Bellwood, Ben 10's universe, and are transported to the Null Void whilst fighting and freeing a corrupted Buttercup somehow got into the Ben 10 world. The three find Vilgax, but are suddenly brought to Primus to fight Ultimate Kevin Levin while Vilgax escapes yet again. After the battle, Ben's world is also erased, but the three heroes are saved by Dexter, who's built a machine that allows them to travel to the different dimensions. They then go to Stormalong Harbor, Flapjack's universe to have him help out too, but the harbor is attacked by Stickybeard and his crew. While the others retreat, telling Flapjack they'll return, Flapjack fends off the candy pirates (along the way finding Captain K'nuckles), then the two of them fight Vilgax and a corrupted Numbuh One. After Vilgax escapes, Numbuh One joins with Flapjack and K'nuckles to defeat Stickybeard. When Bubbie the Whale finds out Flapjack is under attack by Stickybeard and his pirates, Bubbie swallows up Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, Numbuh One and Stickybeard, making it harder for Stickybeard to do battle, (Because Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles have been inside Bubbie a thousand times.) After Stickybeard's defeat, the heroes are picked up by the others and brought to the KND Sector V Treehouse in Numbuh One's dimension. Numbuh One, Flapjack, and K'nuckles then defend the Kids Next Door's treehouse from the candy pirates, but Numbuh 2 says he doesn't know how to get them back. Meanwhile, back in Dexter's dimension, Dexter is busy formulating a plan to fix the dimensional meltdown. Unfortunately, Father sneaks in and, using his fire power on a nearby temperature gauge to heat it up, sabotages the lab, sending Ben, Chowder, and Buttercup right into the City of Townsville (the Powerpuff Girls' dimension), where Mojo Jojo is on a rampage in a giant robot. There, they find Blossom and Bubbles (who were, for some strange reason, corrupted, but returned to normal once they accidentally hit the travel machine's door, which the announcer said was too painful to even watch). The group fights their way through the bustling metropolis, but then fight amongst themselves to decide who should go to face Mojo. The winner of the fight then destroys the robot's power core. Mojo then escapes, and the heroes leave as the dimension is destroyed. Next, the group finds themselves in the world of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. There, they rescue a corrupted Mac and Bloo and defend Cheese, an imaginairy friend, from villainous forces. After that, Mac and Bloo join up with the heroes and head out just as their dimension is destroyed. After a quick stop to pick up Numbuh One, Flapjack, and K'nuckles at the KND treehouse in the KND universe, the now-one team returns to Dexter's lab, which is, by now, heavily damaged. After the group fights their way through (rescuing Monkey in the process), they find Father, who then fights the player and Numbuh One. After Father escapes, the heroes are attacked by Aku Shogun of Sorrows, the Master of Masters, etc.. After Aku is defeated, the heroes travel to Endsville and encounter Grim, the Grim Reaper. After fighting their way through the wrecked up town, escaping a wild tornado, defeating General Skarr in his helicopter, rescuing Grim's corrupted masters, Billy and Mandy, and battling an army of zombies, the group goes to the Underworld. There, they find and defeat Mojo Jojo and Father. They then escape the dimension as it, like all the others before it, is destroyed (Chowder just barely making it, thanks to a lollipop K'nuckles holds out). They then take the capsule (the Announcer noticing how it's surprisingly roomier than it looks from the outside) to one more place to visit; Samurai Jack's dimension. After defeating the corrupted samurai warrior, Jack joins up with the heroes, but are attacked by Vilgax. After Vilgax's defeat, the now rather large group travels through Jack's world and defeats an army of Basket Robots. As the dimension capsule prepares to make one more warp to save the universes, it suddenly explodes for some reason, leaving the heroes floating in a very odd, yet unrecognized dimension the announcer describes as incredibly poor planning. There, the heroes find the main villain responsible for the whole dimensional meltdown - the Announcer's TV Remote! The Announcer then watches, shocked, as his own remote control transforms into a giant robot, revealing it had been responsible for the destruction of the individual worlds. It then entraps the heroes in an energy ring and is about to send them through a portal to oblivion, presumably to permanently erase them and their shows forever. The Announcer then says "Well, that is a cruddy ending! I knew I shouldn't have bought a discount remote. It just doesn't make sense: our heroes had the '''fire', they had the heart, they had fought on earth, and they had fought on water, and with their powers combined...well, something should have happened, but it didn't." Chowder then farts, prompting the Announcer to say "''Hey, who just broke '''wind'?''" The combined elements the Announcer had mentioned (fire, heart, earth, water, and wind) then combine and summon Captain Planet, who uses his powers to free the heroes and the final battle between the heroes and the evil TV remote ensues. Once the remote is defeated, Dexter uses the parts of it to restore the universes and, after one last goodbye, everyone is returned to their home dimensions. Everything then goes back to normal, except, as the Announcer points out, that he now doesn't have a remote and must get up and change the channel himself. Then, he wonders if he could get a lava-man (Moltar) to change the channel for him with a giant lemur, the idea of which he likes the sound of. Category:Video Games